Obsession - On hold
by TheSpaceBetweenUs
Summary: After a brief affair, Charlie wants nothing more than to forget the whole thing while Jessica wants nothing more than to get Charlie back. A woman obsessed, Jessica will go to any lengths to prove to Charlie that they were meant to be together. But will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the job. He was sat in his car, waiting to hand out any traffic tickets. Bella was in the house cooking food and when he got home he would be welcomed by the smell of home cooked food.

 _Yeah, right._

In truth, half of that was true, he was in his cruiser waiting to hand out traffic tickets. But Bella wasn't at home, and there wouldn't be any home cooked food waiting for him. How could she leave like she had? How stupid of her! When she got back home, he was going to ground her until she turned 40, at least.

A old Toyota truck sped past, it wasn't doing to much over the limit but Charlie was in one of those moods where he didn't care. Flipping on his lights, Charlie set off after the Toyota, a little grateful that they weren't in the town limits. The Toyota pulled over and Charlie followed suite. He knew who the car belonged too, and he gave a rue smile, thought this wasn't professional at all he didn't care.

Jessica Stanley was sat behind the wheel looking scared.

Good, Charlie thought, She should be scared.

"C-cheif Swan! I am so sorry!" She stammered as Charlie bent down to look at her through the window. "I won't do it again. Promise."

"I have to write you a ticket." Charlie said, trying to hold in his grin. This would be the third time this month she would have a ticket for speeding.

"Please, don't. If I get another ticket, my parents will take the car off me! There must be another way, please." She begged, panicked.

Another way? Hmmm.

"Get out of the car." Charlie snapped as he opened the door. He had a plan, another way - so to speak.

Jessica gingerly cut the engine and stepped out. Once out of the car, Charlie spun her around and threw her up against the car. Taking out his handcuffs, Charlie put them on her before grasping her elbow and marching her into the trees. Once they were out of the view of the road, Charlie threw her up against the nearest tree and Jessica gave a cry.

"Another way? I can think of one." Charlie said, pressing his body against hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly

"Hush, I'm giving you the ticket."

Moving his hands around to the front of Jessica's jeans, Charlie popped the buttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down to the floor, her panties following. Pulling her hips towards him and her shoulders down, Jessica was bared open to him.

Finally.

Pushing down his own trousers and boxers, he began stroking himself as he stared at her. He was going to fuck her hard. Lining himself up with her pussy, he grabbed hold of her waist as slammed himself inside her. Jessica screamed at the sudden intrusion and Charlie cursed. She had been a virgin, why didn't she tell him?

Taking the handcuffs off her, Charlie waited for her to stop sobbing before he began to move. The plan to roughly take her went out the window as Charlie slowly pulled out and back in. She gave a small moan as she held onto the tree for dear life. She wasn't enjoying this.

"You want me to stop?" He gritted out, he didn't want to but, God, she could report him.

"N-no." She bit back her sob and Charlie pulled out.

Pulling her down to the floor, Charlie pulled off her shoes and her trousers and did the same with his own. Spreading her legs, Charlie moved between them, supporting his weight on his forearms, he slowly entered her. Jessica gave a loud moan, and Charlie smiled, that was the sound he wanted to hear. Jessica held onto Charlies arms as he slowly began to move. As her moans got louder, Charlie began to sped up, soon his balls were slapping against her as she held on tightly.

"I'm going to cum!" Charlie hissed, he was so close.

"Not in me, I'm not on anything!" Jessica said panicking and Charlie cursed her. Stupid girl!

Pulling out, Charlie moved so he was over her face, grabbing her head he shoved his cock in the mouth and began moving. Jessica gagged, but Charlie didn't care a he let out a grunt and came, squirting his semen into her mouth. Pulling away, Charlie grabbed his boxers and trouser, hastily getting dressed while Jessica lay on the ground panting.

"Get dress and go back to your car, tell no one of this and I'll forget your ticket." Charlie said as he walked away.

Settling back in the cruiser, Charlie watched as a very flustered Jessica got into her car and drove away, giving a smile at the though of being able to fuck her again when he caught her speeding. He would just need a condom with him next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So only 10 people voted on the poll about this story and it was 50/50 so I have decided to post this story and maybe do another story about another pairing. Hope you enjoy!**

It has been two weeks since he fucked Jessica, two weeks since he last had sex. The encounter kept playing in his mind, he'd wake up hard in the mornings and he spent more time masturbating more than he had before.

Of course Charlie would see her around town, her arm wrapped around the half-wit Newton or with her parents. He would catch her gaze on a few occasions, and he'd smirk knowing what she wanted. He had hoped that on a patrol he would catch her speeding, sadly he hadn't. He started to form plans in his mind of how to her alone when he saw her again, just so he could blow off the pent up frustration he had. He was horny, unbelievably horny. Charlie was the first to admit he wasn't a saint, and the age of consent in Washington was 18, he and Jessica were both consenting adults, why shouldn't he have some fun with her?

"Morning Juliet." Charlie grumbled as he walked through the doors of the police station.

"Morning Cheif!" The annoying blonde receptionist chirped. Why was he so happy at 8am on a Monday? Juliet was everything Charlie dispised, she was dull, annoying and liked to over-share. She did have big tits though, and he was sure she would be willing todo anything in the bedroom.

Juliet handed over a mug of coffee as Charlie trudged his way towards his office. The blinds in his office were shut and he frowned, he was sure that he had left them open. Opening the door he gave a small chuckle.

After everything his mind had imagined, to get some alone time with Jessica, never did he imagine he would walk into his office on a Monday morning to find her sat on one of the chairs. It was a bloody lovely sight, he had to admit.

"Hello." He said, locking the door.

"Charlie." She smiled sweetly at him

"Why are you here?"

"Well...my parents are away this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I could make us dinner?" She offered, silently hoping he would say yes.

Jessica couldn't stop thinking about Charlie, her first experience with a man had been nothing like she thought it would be. Sure she believed that the man to take her virginity would be gentle and would hold her afterwards, sure she wanted to have someone make love to her slowly and gently. Instead she had Charlie, he took what he wanted roughly, he wasn't gentle or loving nor did he hold her afterwards. It was different to what she had imagined it would be like, but she enjoyed it and wanted to do it again.

She wanted to fuck him again, but fate seemed to keep them apart, now her parents were going away for the weekend leaving her home alone. She hadn't told Mike she had a free house, she didn't want him there. It was Charlie Swan she wanted. It was Charlie Swan she needed. She waited for Charlie to answer her, her toes were crossed, hoping he would agree.

"Do you think there is something here, Jessica?"

"Yes." She truly believed that they were meant to be together.

Charlie regarded the young girl, she had guts he had to give that to her, but he didn't want a lovey dovey relationship where they held hands or had romantic meals. To prove what he wanted, Charlie set his coffee down on the cabinet and took Jessica by the elbow. Pulling her to the desk, Charlie pushed her so she was bent over it.

"I'm only after one thing, Jessica. Can you give it to me?" His hands yanked at her trousers, pulling them down to her knees. He could hear her breathing heavy as he massaged her bare ass cheek and he gave a triumphant smile as he slowly pushed one finger into her.

The moan Jessica responded with was like music to Charlie's ears and he responded by adding another finger. She was wet already, which pleased Charlie, soon she would be ready.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked

"Yes, please." She whispered, her hands were spread out on the desk in front of her, her forehead resting on the between them. Her eyes closed all she focused on Charlie's fingers as they curled in her, rubbing her walls. Had it really been two weeks since she last had him this close to her?

Sporting a massive erection that needed sorting, Charlie pulled his fingers out of Jessica and pulled a condom wrapper out of his pocket. He had been carrying a few condoms on his person since their first encounter, hoping he would need the soon. Unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, Charlie ripped open the wrapper before slipping the condom on.

"Can you be quiet? We don't want the whole station hearing."

Charlie pumped his cock a few times before he lined himself up with Jessica's opening. In one fluid motion, Charlie was in her and she let out a quiet cry.

Charlie held her by the waist as he fucked her. He marvelled at how wet she was, how willing to take him at his pace. To stop herself from screaming out, Jessica used her top to muffle her screaming. She was louder than she was the last time, she was enjoying it more - something she didn't think possible. Her leg shook as her orgasm hit her and she could see stars. With one final thrust and a deep grunt, Charlie came and he rested his weight on Jessica's back.

They dressed in silence, Charlie not wanting to prolong the departure. He gave a curt nod as she stood by the door, hesitanting.

"Will you come around on the weekend?" She asked.

"You know this thing between us isn't going to be all hearts and flowers. I'm going to fuck you however I want and then leave you. You understand this?"

"Yes."

"You still want to do this?"

"Of course."

"Then I shall see you Saturday night."

Jessica left the office with a massive smile on her face. That was better than the first time, it was as if she was finding out something new about her body every second Charlie touched it. She gave a smile to the lovely receptionist who had allowed her to wait in Charlie's office. As Jessica made her way to her car, she began thinking of what she would cook him for dinner on Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie sat in his car looking up at Jessica Stanley's house. Doubt crept into his mind. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that she was too young but he liked that naive nature about her. He should start the engine and drive away, go home to where Bella was and forget the whole thing. Yet he didn't, he opened the door to his car and strolled to the front door. He tapped gently on the door, waiting for her to answer. He wondered on what she had planned, and hoped that she got the message at his office.

Jessica opened the door and Charlie took the time to check her out. She looked nice, real nice. Short black dress with a plunging neckline, her hair was curled and fell around her shoulders. Charlie could feel his cock getting hard already. She was a very pretty young woman, and he was rather lucky that she had chosen to met up and fuck him than someone her own age.

"Hey Charlie, come in" she sounded nervous as she opened the door wider and stepped out of the way.

"You look lovely, it's a shame you won't be in that dress for long." Charlie commented as he walked past her and into the open planned room. His eye landed on a candle-lit table that say close to the kitchen section of the room and his eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is that?"

"I made us dinner, like I said I would in your office." The smile on her face dropped as she shut the door. "Is there something wrong?"

Charlie mentally cursed himself as he realised that e really didn't get the type of relationship he was looking for with her. He closed his eyes and counted to five before he opened them and looked at her. Jessica's heart was beating fast as he realised her mistake, Charlie just wanted to have sex with her and nothing else. She felt like an idiot, why would he was a real relationship with her - she was just a silly young girl to him. Charlie watched as she tried to keep the tears from falling and decided to save her from humiliation.

"What have you cooked us?" He asked trying to sound as interested in the idea of having food as he could.

"I'm not a very good cook," she admitted, her cheeks going red. "I can only cook Lasagna."

"That's more than I can cook. Sounds lovely."

They stood there in a slightly awkward silence until there was a knock on the door, Jessica's eyes widen in panic as she froze. She wasn't expecting anyone else and she didn't know what to do. Charlie let out a quiet curse as the door knocked again.

"Which room is yours upstairs?" He hissed.

"Door at the top of the stairs."

Charlie made his way up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom closing the door but kept it ajar so he could hear what was being said.

"Mike!" Jessica squeaked as she opened the door.

"Wow Jessica you're all dressed up!" He said smiling

"Oh, yeah..." She started to speak but was interrupted

"I was driving past and saw the Chiefs car park outside so I stopped to see if you were okay." Mike said as he walked into the house looking around to see if he could see Chief Swan. "Where is he? What's up with that table?"

"Oh...he isn't here. Maybe he's gone to one of my neighbours and the table is for us. My parents are out for the night so I was about to call you to come over and have food." Jessica said trying to sounds as natural as possible.

"Brilliant but can you change out of that dress? I don't want to be distracted especially with your rules." Mike asked as he sat at the table.

Charlie moved back from the door a frowned while wondering why she just didn't kick him out. Knowing that she was on her way up here to where he was, Charlie quickly stripped out of his clothes and stood in the middle of the room idoly stroking his cock. Jessica opened the door and smiled as she saw Charlie. She hadn't seen him naked, even though she had had sex twice with him. Seeing him standing there naked had her shiver with anticipation. She marvelled at his physic, broad shoulders and muscular - it was clear he kept himself as fit as possible. It was a definite turn on for Jessica who shut the door and kicked her shoes off. Slipping the dress off her shoulders as slowly as she could, Jessica let it pool at her feet leaving her in the machine underwear she had worn just for him.

"Come here little one and wrap your mouth on my cock." Charlie said as he stroked his cock

Jessica made her way to Charlie and knelt down before him. The last time she had his cock in her mouth was terrible. She didn't know what she was doing and instead she stared at Charlie erect cock with awe.

"It's okay, I'll guide you. Wrap your hand around me." He said.

Jessica wrapped her hand tentively around Charlie's cock and Charlie wrapped his hand around hers, squeezing her hand tighter as he began to move her hand along the shaft.

"Like that," he muttered as he tilted his head back letting out a hum as he removed his hand and let Jessica continue on her own.

Fascinated at his reaction, Jessica watched as precum dribbled out of the tip of his cock and eager to taste it she licked him. Charlie groaned at Jessica's action and needing more he wove his fingers in her hair at the back of her head and pushed his cock into her mouth. Jessica's eyes widened at the intrusion and she gagged as he hit the back of her throat. She placed her hand on the top of his thighs as Charlie pushed and pulled her head across his cock.

"Jessica? You okay?" Mike called out from downstairs causing Charlie to stop his action and glare at the door. Letting go of his hold on Jessica and take a step back. Coughing slightly, Jessica rose from the floor and looked at the murderous glare on Charlie's face.

"Go down and eat your dinner with your boy, Jessica but be quick to throw him out. I want to be inside you pussy soon." Charlie ordered as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Jessica dressed as quick as she could, not caring on the colour of her top of jeans. Not daring to look at Charlie as she knew that she would be on her knees begging him to take her so Mike would hear her screams.

Mike was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at Jessica as she made her way down to him. He noticed the slight pink tint to her cheeks and her heavy breathing and he wondered what she had been up to. Jessica gave a smile as she made her way to the oven and pulled out the lasagna out dishing it out before sitting down. Her mind kept wandering to the brooding man upstairs and she rubbed her thighs together to get some friction. Mike watched her as she did this and gave a smile, maybe she would finally let him have sex with her tonight.

Charlie needed a release and waiting for Jessica to kick that idiot out was taking too long. Lying down on her bed, Charlie began pumping his cock, massaging his balls as he tried to find his release.

Jessica picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink and Mike took a chance as she turned around he kissed her, his hand squeezing her ass. Feeling extremely horny and having never been kissed by Charlie, Jessica eagerly responded wrapping her arms around Mike neck. Jessica gave a moan and Mike took it as a sign to carry on. Pulling at the hem of her top, Jessica broke the kiss to take it off. She unbuttoned her jeans and was pulling them off as Mike quickly got naked moving into to open space in front of the sofa, Jessica got on her knees before him and took his cock into her mouth.

"Yes, Jessica!" He cried out as she began to suck him.

Charlie slowed his actions as he heard Mike shout out. One eyebrow raised in shock as he realised what was happening underneath him. Feeling like a total creep, Charlie closed his eyes and listened to the noises coming from the two downstairs.

Jessica pulled away panting as she realised who she was with, guilt washing through her. Knowing she couldn't backdown now and feeling extremely frustrated, she took her bra and panties off and gave Mike the most seductive look possible.

"Come fuck me, Mike."

"On your knees." He said as he walked over to his trousers. Pulling out a condom and wrapping his cock in it, Mike watched as Jessica got on all fours in the middle of the room. Kneeling behind her, Mike stuck a finger in her and she gave a moan. Holding his cock in one hand, Mike guided himself into Jessica's waiting pussy and sighed as he slid in.

Charlie picked up the pace as he heard the two kids fuck. It wasn't as fast as he would like, and he knew that he could have Jessica screaming loudly. He fantasised about what he would actually do to her. With a groan, Chalrie came all over himself.

Jessica wasn't satisfied, Mike was shit, she needed Charlie.

"You have to go Mike, my parents will be home soon."

"Oh yeah."

The pair got dressed and Mike gave her a kiss before he left. Closing her eyes, Jessica walked upstairs to see Charlie. As she opened her bedroom door, Charlie was fully dressed.

"Why are you dressed?" She asked frowning

"I'm leaving"

"But we haven't finished what we started earlier!"

"You finished off with Newton." Charlie replied harshly "I don't fuck a girl who has just had another dick in her. Another time Jessica."

"Wait!" Jessica said as she followed him down the stairs. "I need you to fuck me."

Charlie was still rock hard, he needed to fuck her too but he was angry with what she did. He grabbed her and spun her around, pushing her on the stairs. Pulling down her jeans and panties, Charlie freed his cock and entered her from behind. Jessica cried out as he entered her, filling her up more than Mike did.

"Please Charlie fuck me!" She begged as he slowly moved in and out of her. He gave a smile as he picked up the pace. Jessica held onto the banister railings as she felt Charlie roughly duck her. Why did she let Mike have her?

Charlie pulled out before Jessica came, and this frustrated her. Pulling away, Charlie corrected himself and pulled his jeans back on. He was still hard, she was still frustrated - good, he thought.

"What are you doing?" Jessica whined, don't stop.

"The next time I fuck you, we'll be better prepared. I'll call you." He didn't longer, opening the door and walking to his cruiser.

Mike Newton sat in his car and watched as Charlie Swan walked out of Jessica's house. Confusion and hurt swept through him as he wondered what was going on and why Jessica lied to him


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was surprised at the lengths he would go to in his quest to continue fucking Jessica Stanley. After the events of the weekend and a near encounter with that God awful Newton boy, Charlie had taken extra measures to keep their activities under wrap.

The first step he took was to buy two phones, one for each of them. They were only to use these phones to contact each other. Then he bought himself a new car. The police cruiser was to noticible, so he opted to buy a new one. He didn't want to fork out the cash for a car but he needed too - and it had to be big enough for the pair to fuck on the backseat.

Now he was stood outside a small bungalow, a smile on his face. He remembered this place when he arrested the previous tenant on numerous drug charges. The elderly woman who owned the house had be terribly upset when she found out what had been going on at her property, and Charlie felt sorry for her. Now a month later, here he stood with that same old lady outside a newly refurbished bungalow. He thanked the stars that she had decided to redecorate the place instead of putting it up for rent. On the outskirts of Forks, and a little way off the main road - this place was a perfect spot for Jessica and himself.

"How much a month Mrs Ludlow?" He asked looking down at the small woman who stood at his side.

"All I'm asking for is $200 a month and that you keep this place looking as it does now." She replied with a smile.

"Would you take cash? I'll pay you the first 6 months up front, and then if I keep it for longer I shall pay you for another 6 months."

"That sounds fine with me." She gave a smile, "I'll hand the keys over when you pay the money.

"Thank you, Mrs Ludlow. I shall deliver the money to you personally tomorrow." He held his hand out to the frail woman who shook it before she made her way to her car and sped off. Charlie gave a chuckle as he watched her drive away.

Climbing into his cruiser, Charlie pulled out his second phone and dialled the only number programmed into it. She picked up after the third dial.

"Did you get it?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes I did. I pick up the keys tomorrow, so tomorrow night I want you ready to have a night of fucking that will be undisturbed." He gave a smile as he thought of the things he could do to her tomorrow.

"Can we meet up for an afternoon quickie today? I need you." She whispered and Charlie laughed - just those three words and he could feel himself getting hard at the thought of it.

"Your are a horny little girl arnt you?" He mused "Bella will be working at the Newtons store straight after school and I've always wanted to have sex on my kitchen table with a young tight pussy."

"I'll see you at your place then." And with that she hung up.

Charlie returned to work, driving through Forks, pulling over those who were speeding, helping elderly people - counting the minutes down until school was out.

He saw her drive past while he was writing a ticket for speeding, she gave him smile and winked as she spotted him. Charlie looked down at the man in the car and gave a smile.

"I'm in a good mood, so here is what I'm going to do. I am not giving you this ticket, but I catch you again then I won't be as kind." He ripped up the ticket as he walked back to the cruiser as he watched the car drive off he grabbed his radio. "Cynthia, you copy?"

"Go ahead Charlie." Cynthia's voice spoke over the radio.

"I'm taking my lunch break now, I'll be at my house so call my mobile if you need anything."

"Rodger that, see you later."

Jessica sat in her car outside Charlie's, fussing with her hair. Her bold statement to Charlie earlier in the day had been so unlike her, yet when it came Charlie it made her do things that were totally out of character. Looking in her rear view mirror, she began tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel as she waited for the cruiser to drive down the road. She idols wondered if he would kiss her lips today - or if he would avoid touching them again. While she loved the rough, almost animalistic fucking Charlie gave her, she was wanting more. Maybe Charlie could give her the more she was wanting.

Charlie's cruiser pulled in behind her car, her heart sped up as she watched him step out in his police uniform and walk towards his house. Taking a deep breath, Jessica followed Charlie out of her car and up the front steps into his house. Charlie stood in the doorway, holding the door open for her. As soon as she was in the house Charlie shut the door, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the kitchen. Her back hit the fridge and she let out a gasp as Charlie step close. His hands underneath her shirt, travelling up her back to her bra clasp, his nose touching hers. If she leant forward,just the smallest amount, she would touch his lips. In her momentary lapse of concentration, Charlie had undone her bra and was now pulling both the bra and shirt up and over her head. Before she had a chance to claim his lips, his head was bent and he had taken her right nipple in her mouth while he massaged her left breast. Jessica let out a moan as she reached above her to hold onto the fridge door.

Charlie looked up at Jessica's face, relishing in the fact that the pleasure she was feeling was from him. Pulling away from her divine bossom, Charlie unbuckled his gun belt and began stripping off his clothing. Jessica stood watching him, marvelling at how he looked. Fishing out a condom from his trouser pocket before he let them drop, Jessica's eye trailed down to his bulge in his boxer and her lips parted slightly. It never failed to amaze her just how big his cock was, though she was the first to admit that she had only ever seen his and Mikes cocks and there was a massive difference between them. Closing the gap between them, Jessica could feel Charlie's breath on her face and she leaned up trying to kiss him. Pulling away from her, Charlie took her hand and pulled her towards the table. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Charlie lifted her up so she was sitting on the table.

"Lie down." He ordered as he knelt I front of her. He watched as she lay back on the cold wooden table as he removed each trainer and her socks. "I have always wanted to take someone on this table"

"Glad I could help." She muttered as she closed her eyes, concentrating on his slow movements.

Charlie moved his hands up her jean clad legs, purposely brushed her inner thighs and cupping her sex. Placing the condom on the table beside her, Charlie unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. Kneeling down in front of her, Charlie put her knees over his shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Breathing in deeply, Charlie pressed his mouth over her panties.

Jessica sighed as she felt Charlie press his mouth against her, she could feel his gently sucking at her through her panties. She groaned as he moved the thin piece of cotton out of the way and dipped his tounge into her opening. Taking her clit into his mouth, Charlie kept up his attack on her pussy. He listened to her moan and call out to him, begging for more. He loved to hear her beg. Jessica could feel her building up, her body coiling like a spring.

"Charlie, I'm going to cum!" Jessica yelled as she arched her back. Her eyes flew open and she let out a yell. Horror washed over her as she came down from her high as she realised her situation. Charlie had she lying on the kitchen table, in front of the window where there were no blinds in the middle of the day - there were people walking past too. As humiliation swept through her as she tried to sit up, but failed as Charlie had an arm holding her in place at her waist.

"Charlie, stop! They can see us!" She cried. Charlie stopped his actions and stood up following her line of sight to the open window and he gave a chuckle.

"Relax, do you think I would bring you here in the day to have sex at a open window when I'm trying to keep it a secret?" He asked and he removed his boxers and pulled off Jessica's panties. "The house is too far back for them to see us."

"No, we can't." She said sitting up.

Charlie gave he a look as he grabbed the condom wrapper. Ignoring her as she watched him with a shocked look, he rolled the condom over his cock and began rubbing it. His hand moved between them as found her clit, as he rubbed it he gave her a smile.

"You sure you want to stop?" He asked her

"They can see us," she weakly protested as she leant back on her hands.

Charlie widened her legs and brought her ass closer to the edge of the table as Jessica gave in to the pleasure she was feeling. Try to ignore them, she kept chanting as she closed her eyes and focuses on Charlie. Without warning, Charlie entered her and she cried out. Skin slapped against skin and the table squeaked underneath her as Charlie roughly fucked her. Jessica back arched as moaned breathlessly. He was rough, on the edge of being painful, he stretched her to her limit and fucked her so deep she could feel it in her stomach. This was the first time that they were alone and Jessica didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her, she didn't hold back vocally making sure Charlie knew just how much she loved it.

"Charlie!" She screamed as she came, her legs shaking as she let go. With a roar, Charlie gave one final thrust as he came slumping forward resting his head between her breasts.

Jessica basked in the afterglow of sex when Charlie's phone began to ring. The perfect aftermath was shattered as Charlie moved away and answered his phone. Sitting up, Jessica watched with sadness as Charlie picked up all his clothes and walked out of the room. Getting dressed, Jessica watched as Charlie walked out of the living room fully clothed.

"I have to go. You can let yourself out, the door automatically deadlocks." He didn't linger, or wait for her which saddened Jessica. She finished getting dressed and decided to look around the house.

Jessica walked into the living room looking at the magazines and the pictures on the walls. For a reason she didn't quite know, Jessica looked down at the bin that sat in the corner of the room and was shocked to find the condom lying in the bin. Horrified, she wondered why Charlie would leave it in plain sight when he lived Bella who would surly ask where it came from - did he really not care?

Jessica opened the door to Charlie's bedroom and walked in, looking around with great interest. The room was really bare, no pictures or trinkets. Jessica made she way to the chest of draws and picked up a bottle of aftershave and sprayed some on her neck. She breathed in the smell that she acquainted with Charlie, it was arousing. Setting the bottle down, Jessica got on the bed and lay down, unbuttoning her jeans and pushed them and her panties down. Letting her fingers run circles on her clit, Jessica closed her eyes and imagined Charlie was there with her. Pushing two fingers into her pussy, she picked up speed crying out for Charlie as she came.

Jessica hurried down the steps and towards her car fumbling with her car keys as she tried to start the ignition. Looking up she saw an elderly man standing across the road watching her with a smile. As she exceleratted, she has a sickening feeling that he had been watching her and Charlie fuck.


	5. AN - an update

**Hey guys, I want to apologies for not updating in quite a while. I have been ill but now that I am better I plan on updating on a more regular basis.**

 **Sorry for making you all wait! The next chapter should be up by then end of the week.**


	6. On Hold

I have been away from Fanfiction for quite some time - and now I finally feel like myself again, to come back to fanfiction and to write I don't like what I have written, or where I left them.

So until I decided what to do with this story, it is on hold. I will keep them chapter I have written available for you to re-read until I decide if this story will be continued or scrapped.

I will also publish new stories at some point - please be patient.

Thank you and sorry :)


End file.
